A Peace Of Marriage
by HarryPotterFan450
Summary: Basic: A story of the pairing Zeref and Gray. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know I said I was going to do a singing fic, but I decided this one was poking at me a bit more. Anyway, I have recently been poking around the anime Fairy Tail. I'm that weird guy who likes to pair people who would probably never get together in the actual show. If you have any suggestions I will probably use them. I don't have anything to say anymore. Btw, this story doesn't include the explosion of the magic council for obvious reasons.**

 **Title: A Peace Of Marriage**

 **Pairings/Ships: Zeref x Gray, minor pairings may come later**

 **Summary: In order to stop the war with Tartaros, The magic council will offer up a wizard to marry Zeref, the only person who can calm the demons down. What happens when that wizard just happens to be our favorite ice mage, Gray?**

 **Warnings: This story will go slow at times, and very fast at times. Rated T just to be safe.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hiro Mashima, I may or may not invent some spells. With that said, let's get into this thing!**

"Are you sure they are that much of a threat?" Asked a random voice at the side of a big table.

"This is a guild full of demons we're talking about, of course they are!" The person at the head of the table shouted, quite annoyed. "How shall we approach this problem?" Another person seated at the table voiced. "Well, we could contact them?" said another. "How would we do that?" Asked the now very annoyed Chairman.

Just then, the communication lacrima in the middle of the table glowed a very bright light, and a small screen popped up. On the screen appeared about 9 people with unusual appearances. The most usual person being a guy in armor with a sign that said 'sub zerø' on it. A chilling voice spoke "Hello Council of the wizards, my name is Kyoka, I am one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros." The demon who had a bird-like appearance spoke. "We were created by Zeref, the great black mage."

The Chairman was the first to regain his senses. "How did you get our contact line? Not even the best hackers can do that!" The she-demon who called herself Kyoka chuckled in response. "That is a secret, but back to the point. We have heard many rumors about how you are afraid of our guild." Suddenly a new voice spoke up, one more calm and settled. "Please Kyoka, I will take it from here." Within a few seconds, the magic council saw someone with black hair on the screen.

"Hello, I'm Zeref." He paused for the gasps of the magic council. "I noticed how you were worried about my demons attacking you and the other wizards." Zeref said rather calmly. "So, I propose a deal for you." "Why would we do business with the likes of you!?" "Because if you don't, this world could come to an end for you wizards." The Chairman sat down and rubbed his temples, seeing how he had no choice but to comply. "Fine. What is your deal?" Zeref smiled. "Well, it's pretty simple; offer me a powerful spouse, preferably with the power of ice, and I will call off my demons." "If that is it, then fine." "Good. I will expect that you have them two days from now."

Then the screen disappeared. Their was silence for a few seconds, before the Chairman called the magic council's servants and minor officials. "Round up every ice mage in Fiore, we need to decide quickly." With a simple nod, everyone was on their way to find a suitable spouse for the dark mage.

A few hours later-

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Everyone was laughing and drinking with the occasional fights here and there. Mirajane was serving out the drinks, per usual, and everything was normal. That is, until a frog from the magic council burst into the guild hall. Everyone's attention was instantly drawn to the sudden intrusion, and a hush fell over the guild. Makarov slid down from where he was seated at the bar and went over to greet the frog.  
"Erm, hello. What can I do for you?"  
"Mr. Gray Fullbuster has been asked to go to the magic council immediately for special reasons." Everyone in the guild turned their attention onto the before mentioned mage, who blinked in surprise. "Um, okay..." He hesitantly got up and strode over to the waiting frog, throwing a uncertain glance back at his guildmates before exiting the building. And then, the two were on their way.

Back at the magic council HQ-

"Okay Chairman, we have gathered every registered ice magic in Fiore."

"Excellent."

In total, there were about 10 ice mages. "You still haven't told us why we're here." One of the ice mages asked, voicing what the others were thinking. "Well, you are all here for an act of peace." Gray glared suspiciously, his guild have more experience with the council. "What 'act of peace'?" He asked, a few of his fellow mage's nodding in agreement. "One of you will be wed to the great dark mage Zeref." All the mages fell to the floor in a classic anime sweatdrop. "Zeref himself is here to pick. He asked that you all demonstrate your power on this Magic Power Finder." After a long course of 10 minutes, all the ice mages had gone. The leader board was:

Gray Fullbuster: 5093

Lyon Vastia: 5092

(OCs below though more like random names)

Felix Kita: 3097

Hino Yagami: 892

James Uzumaki: 789

Kaben Himi: 495

Ronald Aikawa: 231

Jake Kirishima: 124

Gabe Yukimura: 120

Carter Suzukaze: 102

"While power does matter," mused Zeref, "looks do as well." His eyes swept over the people gathered, taking in their appearances. He finally pointed at one dark-blue haired mage. The mage, who was Gray. "I choose that one." Gray, being the person in question, fainted on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello people and faithful readers, we have our few first reviews! Here are the replies to said people:

To Revlis Charm: I'm glad you like it. I was afraid no one would like the pairing and my story writing was too close together, I'm working on spacing it out.

To LunarFullbuster25: I am also glad you love the pairing! I'm trying to make this pairing more known so please, let me know what I need improvement on. Also, Try making a fic about this pairing. I would love to read it.

Anyway, let's get on with it!

-  
A Few Hours Later-

Gray was coming to. He was on a bed in the hospital wing of the magic council headquarters. A person with jet black hair and clad in black clothes was sitting in a chair beside him, holding his hand. Gray recognized who it was and immediately yelped and tore his hand away, the events of today coming back to him.

"Oh, you're awake!" Zeref said with a grin. Gray wanted nothing more than to get away from this- what do you call him? Weird creepy stupid little- We're gonna end there. 'Okay Gray,' He thought to himself. 'Stay calm. Stay very calm.' Apparently, Zeref noticed his face of terror and his smile faded. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Gray. I wouldn't want to." Zeref spoke very calmly, careful not to startle his soon-to-be-husband.

Gray glared at the dark Mage. "How do I know you actually mean it?!" Zeref suddenly became very serious, his omniscient red eyes locked with Gray's blue ones. "Could you please stand up, Gray?" Gray hesitantly complied, swinging his legs off the bed and rising to his feet. "Good. Now hold your hand in mine." Gray hesitated, extremely skeptical. Why was the evilest wizard of all time asking to hold hands with him? He eventually did as Zeref asked. The dark mage then explained, "I'm gonna do a spell that will make you relax." As Zeref said this, two ribbons of white appeared around their entwined hands. Zeref then proceeded to say, "I promise you, Gray Fullbuster, that I will never hurt you intentionally. Whether it be emotionally or physically." As soon as he was done, the ribbons disappeared.

"What did you do?" Gray asked, his voice cautious. Zeref merely smiled softly. "I made it so I could never hurt you. Any pain caused by me onto you will hurt me ten times worse, whether emotional or physical." Zeref explained. "Thank you for doing that." Gray was momentarily silent, before giving a small smile back. Zeref immediately felt relieved. He had gotten just a sliver of Gray's trust. "Now then; follow me please. I want to show you something." Gray did as told, but with the tiniest bit of suspicion in the back of his mind.

Zeref, after a long time walking, had led Gray to a teal, crystalline platform which resembled the top half of a brilliant-cut diamond. "This is the magic council's transportation pad. Since they would get too much light in the public, they decided they would have to use a way that was more private and secure." Zeref told Gray, who was fascinated by the strange, magic powered...thing.

"I want to take you somewhere special. But first, grab a return lacrima from the shelf over there; it will help us get back, seeing as the place we're going to doesn't have a transport pad back." Gray looked at the blue orbs resting on the shelves and grabbed one. To his surprise, it shrunk itself down so it could fit in a small pocket. "Ready to go?" Zeref asked him. "Hell yeah!" Gray was surprisingly excited for this strange method of travel. (A/N: This is based off of the warp pad in Steven Universe) Gray and Zeref both stepped onto the pad. "I'll tell the pad where I want it to send us." Zeref said as Gray waited patiently. Within a few seconds, a bright, white light blocked him from seeing anything and he felt the strange sensation of being pulled up. As he went up, he didn't realize he was holding Zeref's hand.

After about a few minutes, the light cleared, and the two were standing on this tropical beach. Gray let out a sigh, breathing in the salty smell of the beach. Scrunching his toes, he feels the softness of the sand, still damp from the retreating tide. His crystalline blue eyes drifted over the peaceful landscape. The sand blurred out in a blissful trance, the shore fading into liquid gold, vivid in the brilliant light. His pale lips curved upward.

Gray bestowed his gaze to the far off horizon, the flaring hues of the sun melting into the sky and ocean like a divine painting. The forever stretching sea is masked with an apricot colour, that beautiful umber flowing into turquoise. Through narrowed eyes, he watched as each wave overlaps one another, sending the white bubbling crests descending, masking the shore with the transparent fading water.

Just then, Gray remembered the S-Class trials, and how some things from his time there appeared here. With a start, he realized they were on Tenrou Island. "I'll be back in a minute." Zeref told Gray, leaving him to wait on the sandy beach. Zeref went off in the direction of the abundant forest. Once he was at a certain spot, he called out to seemingly nothing. "Mavis! Are you here?" Although he couldn't see her, he felt her presence and heard her voice. "Yes, I'm here Zeref. What do you want?" Mavis said in a very annoyed tone. "I...I came to ask for your blessing." The young girl was suddenly curious. "For?" Zeref smiled. "I wish to marry one of your Fairies." Mavis was shocked, before joy rushed into her system. "Really!? Which one!?" Zeref chuckled at Mavis' sudden excited tone. "I recall that he visited here last time. He has dark blue hair and he is an ice wizard." Mavis blinked, trying to remember. "Oh Gray! In that case Zeref, you have my blessing." Zeref grinned. "Thank you Mavis." He said softly. But she was already gone.

When he returned to Gray, the ice mage was sitting on the sand, admiring the ocean. A soft smile adorned his features as he seemed to be deep in thought. 'How cute!' Zeref thought as he looked at the smile upon Gray's face. "Hello, I'm back." Gray turned around to face him. "You sure took a long time." Gray mused. Zeref grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. But anyway, we're going to Mavis' grave." Gray was curious at why Zeref wanted to visit the First master's grave, but he went along with it anyway.

After a long, silent walk, Gray and Zeref finally reached Mavis' Grave. "Now why did you bring me all the way here?" Gray asked, curious. What could the two possibly be doing at sunset by the First's grave? "Well, Gray..." Zeref got down on one knee. "Gray, you are beautiful and powerful all in one, and I know you may not like me or know me very much, but," Zeref pulled out a small box. "Will you marry me?" Gray blushed. The evilest wizard in the whole history of Fiore was asking to marry him. Him! Him of all people! After a long thought, Gray finally replied, "Yes Zeref, I will marry you." Zeref beamed up at him, before taking the ring from the box and slipping it onto the Fairy's finger. The ring was ebony and gold with tiny blue diamonds on it. Zeref was the happiest man alive! After 400 years he finally found love again! "Let's go back now. We still have a bunch of other fairies to surprise!" Zeref winked at him, and slipped his hand into Gray's pocket and pulled out the return lacrima. He then wrapped his arm around Gray, holding him close.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready!"

After a brief flash of light, Zeref and Gray were now standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Zeref spoke to Gray. "You go in and tell them, they probably won't like my presence after...everything."  
"Gotcha." As soon as Gray walked in, he found himself swarmed by his guildmates and bombarded with copious amounts of questions. Master Makarov shushed them all. "Quiet brats! He will probably want to tell you all as one." Makarov, being a guild master, already knew the news. "Well. The magic council called me today," A series of 'yes' echoed in the guild hall. "And asked me to test my power and strength" A series of 'Uh huh and I am powerful! Why didn't they choose me' goes throughout the hall. "And...I...am engaged now..." A few fainted, (by a few I mean Juvia) a few cheered, and a few wanted to know who was the lucky woman. "To who?" The question on everyone's minds. "Well...Zeref..." This time, more than just Juvia fainted.

"I knew it would happen!" Mirajane said happily.

This time, everyone except Gray, Makarov, and Mira fainted.

A/N: So how do you think! Am I doing the fanfic right? Please leave reviews! They help updates come faster! And make sure to favorite/follow the story so you can know when it updates! Thank you and see you all next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Introducing: Characters from fanfic explaining the authors note cause I'm lazy. I'll announce the important parts.**

 **Me: Ahem, thank you Revlis Charm, for editing the last two chapters so the readers can read the story in a very detailed and grammatically correct way. Since I can't find time to edit my own fics, Revlis Charm stepped up and edited them for me, completely unasked! Thank you!**

 **Gray: Yeah yeah, now that that's done let me read my response to the review left by Soul Dragon Slayer Rin: Thank you for supporting the pairing and the story! I can't wait to read it! Send me a link to the story when you write it!**

 **Zeref: Now that my Darling Fiance is done, (Gray blushes) this is the response to LunarFullbuster25: Thanks for sharing my opinion! I can't wait to read the story! Send me the link! I can't wait cause I've been imagining scenes for this ship since Zeref came in to play!**

 **Me: Now that you're done, Gray do the disclaimer!**

 **Gray: Fairy Tail's Anime and Man- (Zeref Kisses Gray) Zeref: -Ga do not belong to HarryPotterFan45 in any way, shape or form.**

 **Gray: You didn't have to do that you know. (blushes)**

 **Zeref: I wanted to!**

 **Me: If you two lovebirds are done let's get on with the fic, THEN you can kiss.**

Jul 17Gray was walking home, his clothes soaked. When the guild came to there were mixed reactions of the news. And one of those reactions is why he was so wet. When Juvia came to she flooded the guild hall with her tears. Erza was happy and sad at the same time; on one hand, her friend was getting married! But on the other...she was lonely. Natsu was laughing his butt off and said, and I quote, "You're getting married to the evilest dark wizard alive!" Gray finally arrived at his house, where he unlocked his door and entered the comfort of his home. He let out a sigh as he shut his door behind him. He quickly made his way to his room, stripping off his shirt as he went. He was now looking to sleep away in his bed after a very eventful and tiring day. Still, nothing could bother him in his dreams, right?

That's where he was wrong.

When he entered his room, Zeref was sitting there on his bed with a book in hand. The dark mage looked up from the book and smiled at him. "I see you're finally home!" Gray was shocked. "How- how did you know where I live?" Zeref chuckled and said, "Well, I used a simple tracking spell. Advanced magic, really." Gray suddenly noticed that his bed was twice its usual size, which could only mean (A/N: No lemon, don't get excited) one thing. Zeref was sharing a bed with him.

"...what are you doing on my bed?" Zeref smiled at him. "It's our bed now." Gray sighed, too tired to care at this point. He changed into his blue pajama bottoms (in the bathroom to avoid the pair of someone's else's eyes) and lay down on his bed. He soon felt a weight next to him, accompanied by a pair of arms wrapping around him and pulling him close as his eyes shut. And before he fell asleep, he felt a pair of soft lips kiss his forehead.

-Line break!-

Gray woke up in the middle of the night, his surroundings shaded in darkness. He frowned, still half asleep and unsure why he had woken up. Feeling warmth next to him, he naturally pulled it closer. In the darkness, it are felt like a little touch of heaven, warm, together, cozy. He found himself wishing he could extend the night just so he could stay close to this warmth longer, safe in this embrace.

A few hours later, when he was fully awake, he cracked open his eyes and realized the position he was in. And with who. Limbs wrapped around him, his arms enclosed around the source of warmth...He was in a snuggling position with Zeref, who was just waking up.

"Good morning beautiful." Zeref said softly, his lips upturned into a smile. Gray blushed, and he swore his heart rate sped up. Was he really falling for Zeref? The guy of legends? The person who slaughtered thousands? ...no, it couldn't be possible. Gray detangled himself from Zeref's arms, sitting up and yawning, before starting his morning routine. Once done, he turned back and said, "Ice Make: Blindfold." And tied it around Zeref's crimson eyes. "What's this, do you have a surprise for me?" Gray shook his head, before remembering he had just blindfolded the dark mage. "No, it's just so I can change without you looking."

Gray proceeded to walk over to his dresser, rummaging through it and taking out some clothes. He then dawned his clothes, now wearing a white short sleeved shirt and dark pants with a chain attached to the side. His hand unconsciously fiddled with the new ring on his finger. He looked back, and, to his utter shock, found Zeref already dressed. How...? He decided not to think to much about it. He then melted the blindfold off of Zeref's eyes.

"Come on, we're going to the guild hall." After Gray said that, he walked from his room before exiting out the front door. Zeref was quick to catch up, smiling every step of the way.

After walking some way, the duo arrived at the guild hall. Gray didn't hesitate to open the doors, and was immediately welcomed with the familiar sounds of home. The two wizards stepped inside of the boisterous guild, people laughing and conversing all around them. To Gray's surprise, they had to put Juvia in a magic tank so her tears didn't flood the guild hall again. Gray walked up to his friends, Zeref trailing behind him. Once Team Natsu spotted their fellow Fairy Tail mage they greeted him before turning there attention to Zeref. Erza was the first to speak to the dark wizard.

"So...you're the one marrying Gray?" Zeref nodded. He stood still as Erza's eyes, which were the color of unvarnished oak with deep mahogany flecks, looked him up and down. He waited patiently until the re-quip mage addressed him once more. "Then you better treat him kindly and with respect, or else you'll find your head severed from your neck in mere seconds." Zeref was slightly frightened at that. Natsu was next. He began spewing out nonsense about how he wanted to fight Zeref, and how he was determined to beat him. Gray stopped him before he could go any further. Lucy just smiled and said 'hi'.

-Line Break!-

A few hours later, Zeref rushed Gray out of the guild hall. He dragged the ice wizard by his hand throughout the streets of Magnolia. "Where are we going?" Gray asked as he step sided yet another person. Zeref just glanced back at him, his lips quirked upwards in a joyous smile. "It's a surprise." Gray shrugged and followed him. It was a while before they reached their destination, but when they stopped, Gray's blue eyes widened in surprise. Zeref had brought him to the fanciest restaurant in town.

"Table for two please, make it your best." He told the man stationed at the front desk, once they were inside.  
"Do you have a reservation, sir?"  
"Ah yes, I do. Dragneel, Zeref."  
"Mm...yes, here it is. Right this way, sir."  
As the man lead the two through the restaurant, Gray couldn't help but gawk at his surroundings. The walls were covered with a shimmering gold paper, and the floor was polished marble and granite tile. Round tables covered in white cloth were spread out through the room, each with a vase and flower placed on its surface. People who looked of high social standing were seated at these tables, their fancy clothes suddenly making Gray feel underdressed. But the restaurant's most prominent features was the decor.

Jul 17Beautifully crafted artworks and sculptures lined the room, from statues to paintings to glass and metal works. Each one differed in creative style from the other, yet blended together in a spectacular way, making it a wonder for all who saw it. And there, in the center of the ceiling, was a gorgeous creation that seemed a combination of artwork and light source. Glowing lacrima melted together to create a glass-like material, and it took on the appearance of a strip of water that had been frozen in time. It then spiraled downwards, to form a cone shape. Light shone from the lacrima, changing to different shades of blue as time went on. From the bright, crystalline colors of the oceans surface, to the dark, navy blue of the midnight sky. It was dazzling.

The waiter lead them to a table outside of the restaurant. It was the only table out there, reserved for two. Gray was still wondering what was going on. "So you brought me here, why?" Again, Zeref smiled. "For a pre-wedding date, silly!" Gray felt his face heat up, and knew he was blushing. He stuttered, "W-what?" Zeref explained, "I figured we could get to know each other over a nice dinner. After all, everything was a bit...rushed." "O-okay..." They then sat down. After many hours of chatting, they finally knew a lot about each other. Gray found out, to his complete surprise, that one of Zeref's Nine Demon Gates was his father, and that he would be walking Gray down the aisle. Zeref found out that one of his demons had killed Gray's family and his master. After he found out, Zeref apologized for what seemed like ten hours.

While they were eating the food they ordered, Zeref caught himself staring at Gray's eyes, captivated by them. His eyes were blue. Not the ordinary sky blue, or the colour of the paint flaking off of the old shed in the back of the field, or even the little flowers that spring up by the side of the road. His eyes were blue like the sea, crystal clear blue- shimmering and crashing and churning. Looking into his eyes you could hear the waves falling against the shore, see the foam flying into the air. His eyes were blue like the sky right before the sun disappears- dark rich indigo, with specks of wild colours here and there. His eyes were blue like that warm wool sweater that you put on when the air gets that chill- comfortable, warm, familiar. His eyes were that kind of blue.

Gray, apparently sensing that he was being stared at, looked up. "What?" He spoke through the food in his mouth, his eyes meeting Zeref's. The black mage remained silent, continuing to look at Gray, who's eyes, he observed, had taken on a fierceness to them. When he met his gaze, he felt drawn into his eyes. The icy blueness generated a feeling like he was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of apprehension. When Zeref first met Gray, he could tell by his body language that he did not like him, and those flickering azure orbs had confirmed his thoughts.

Zeref was brought out from his trance when Gray loudly asked him what was wrong. He replied that nothing was wrong, and the rest of the night continued without a hitch. After the date was done, Zeref paid for their meal and told Gray to stand where he was a little while longer.

After a few split seconds, Gray felt a pair of warm lips on his own. He was hesitant at first, but then he slowly melted into it. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Zeref's hand rested below his ear, his thumb caressing Gray's cheek as their breaths mingled. Gray ran his fingers down the dark mage's spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against Zeref's chest. And the dark wizard was overjoyed that his fiancé was finally falling in love with him. (Sounds weird, I know) It was a magical night, for both mages. Just the two lovers under the stars

 **A/N:**

 **Gray: What the heck was that!?**

 **Me: The most cliche romance scene I could come up with!**

 **Zeref: You were pretty cute though Gray.**

 **Gray: Aww Thanks.**

 ***Gray and Zeref kiss again***

 **Me: This makes me feel so lonely. *Uses author powers to get Zeref and Gray a room***

 **Me: Anyway... That was this chapter. Expect more sappy scenes. No lemons though, maybe Zeray (Yes Soul Dragon I steal the name!) babies later. Going to be a fun ride. Sorry this chapter was short, I'm working on the big wedding, Which will be next chapter!  
**

 **Anyway! Make sure to fav/follow the story to be notified about updates, and Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just can't find the time. Anyway, Have a great day! And make sure to leave reviews!**


End file.
